Healing wounds
by MercifulMoonSerenity
Summary: Overwatch is over, Angela Ziegler is now practicing her 3rd year as a doctor. Things are calm - But her whole world changes when people from her past comes back into her life again. May be Lemon in Later chapters. First fanfic.
1. Healing Wounds

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _A familiar face_**

A sharp ray of sunlight fell upon the young womans face, awakening her from a deep sleep. She sat up and rubbed her slightly sensitive eyes. "Another long day ahead." She groans, getting up to make breakfast.  
She lived in a small house, just big enough for her and her dog - Lola. She often feels lonely, but between work and rest there isnt really much time for anything else. Angela has been a doctor for 3 years now, and she's seen everything from a broken toe to a decapitated head - yet still sensitive at heart. Helping people was her calling, it's what she enjoys most- even though its heart breaking sometimes.

Overwatch is now a retired "project" as some call. Most of the members each went their own way, though they do still see eachother occasionally, some havent been seen in years - 4 years to be exact. The world is of course not perfect after all that happend, but the war has ended. Thats all she wanted to happen. Some images still scar her, but she is at peace with all the lives she saved in her time as a field medic.

"Shit!" she exclaims, as she spills orange juice on her casual suit. "And so my Monday starts.." After putting on a formal top with a pencil skirt, Angela bolts to her car and drives off to Gibraltar Memorial Hospital for her first shift of the week.

"Good morning Doctor," Pharah said as soon as she walked in. The waitingroom was already crowded, some people not even having a place to sit. "Here are your patient files for today." She said holding up a stack of papers. Fareeha has been working with Angela since the war ended. Seeing as she praises her mothers footsteps, when Ana officially retired Fareeha decided to start living a calmer or 'normal' life.  
"Thank you, Fareeha." She says taking the stack of files from the egyptian woman. "Oh, and I thought you'd want some coffee." Angela knew she smelt the strong flavor of a latte, her favorite. "You're a life saver. Thank you!"

She entered her spacious office. Nothing too fancy, but it has all the required equiptment. The walls were painted a dark beige, with all the furniture being mahogany.

When she first got the office, it really needed some TLC. For a state of the art hospital, her new examination room was such a wreck that all her ecstaticness drained as soon as she first stepped foot in it  
She estimates that she has 20 - if not more - patients to see. She takes a deep breath before pressing the intercom button and asking Pharah to send in her first patient of the day.

Not long after, her door creeps open. Angela feels her heart stop as she looks up at the man now leaning against the door frame.  
He smirks before his deep voice escapes his lips; "Good morning doctor, or may I just call you Mercy?"

The blonde haired woman started sobbing while holding her hand over her mouth. She stood up forcefully from her chair, causing it to fall down. She ran to the tall figure, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Shhh, it's okay" The man says, comforting Angela.

Unexpectedly, she pulls away and smacks him with an open hand. She yells at him through her stutter; "Where have you been Genji? Why did you leave without saying anything? Why -" She couldn't finish her sentence before he grabbed her and held her close.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I missed you, Angela." He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears. "Wh- Why didn't you write me?" Her sad eyes were enough to make the man tumble.

"I was scared. I wan't sure if you wanted to hear from me, and Zenyatta told me to give you some space, to leave everything behind."  
After the war, Genji traveled to Nepal with Zenyatta to find his "True self". Everyone was happy that he would finally have some peace, but no one even had time to say goodbye before the two dissapeard without word.

That was 3 years ago.

The young woman sobbed, barely being able to talk. "You left **_us_** all behind that easily? You left **_me_** behind so easily?"  
"It's not like that - I'm sorry Angela."

Everything felt so surreal. All this time she thought he was dead. Her true best friend, her happiness.

"May I take you somewhere? I want to show you something beautiful."  
Angela gives a small nod, she's not sure if she is releaved or angry.


	2. Perfect Harmony

I am SO sorry for these chapters being so short. Ive been quite busy but I will extend in the next ones. 3

(Angela POV)  
"Where are we going?" I asked nervously while following Genji. But of course - like the spiteful man he is -I recieve no answer. We've been walking for what feels like forever

"This better be worth taking time off work." After Genji's unexpected appearence, I was in no place to continue work. My patients weren't very happy about me leaving early, but Pharah put it down to a "Family emergency". I wonder what would I do without her.

"It will be worth it, I promise," He says, his eyes making contact with mine through his mask. I couldn't help but blush as I stare down at the ground. "We aren't too far now."

I still feel so confused about everything, or I'm not sure how to feel. Honestly, I am overjoyed that he's back. But I am also scared. I don't want him to leave. Not **_again._**

"Angela, we're here." He says turning to me. Looking up I was in awe. We stood on a hill with a view of the city, the sky was a clear blue and cherry blossom leaves layed on the luscious grass. It was beautiful.  
"Wow! Genji, this is amazing!"  
I slowly approached the view, before sitting down on the grass.  
"It truly is." He says sitting down besides me.  
We sat in silence staring at the city as cherry blossoms fell around us. My mind was in another universe - no, my mind was on the man sitting next to me.

"Genji, why did you come see me?" I asked as a teardrop rolled down my cheek.  
He looked at me and took my hand before answering; "You were the first person I came to see, Angela. Well, apart from Fareeha. I had to get passed your body guard first,"

I'll admit, I did giggle a bit.

"I came to see you because you were the one who was constantly on my mind when I was in Nepal. I wish I could've took you to see the views there aswell. They are beautiful." His words sent shivers down my spine.  
"But why take me, Genji?"  
"If it wasn't for you Angela, I wouldn't have been able to see them at all. You saved my life, and I owe you mine." I looked forward at the city again. I was so overwhelmed with emotions, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't unde-" My words were interrupted by his lips pressing against mine.  
My eyes closed as bliss surrounded me. And in that moment,

I felt safe.

I felt loved.

and for the first time in a while,  
I felt happy.


End file.
